flpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Class
In Fictional League Pro Wrestling, a wrestler's character class refers to their base set of stats and bonuses specific to their build or weight class. Since FLPW takes place in various wrestling video games, each wrestler has various attributes and skills assigned to them. This can include offensive and defensive capabilities, how good they are with aerial maneuvers, how heavy they are, submission proficiency, and their movement speed. Cruiserweight Class The cruiserwight class are the lightest wrestlers in FLPW. They have very low amounts of health, but have the highest stamina and reversal meters with a larger window to reverse grapples. They also get a large damage bonus for aerial manoeuvres and running attacks. The cruiserweight class consists of: * Chris Furious * Johnny Talladega * Julie Hopkins * Laine Whitaker * Saxxymus Lightweight Class When the FLPW64 launched in 2015, nearly the entire roster apart from Eddie Chumbo and Laine Whitaker were considered Lightweights. However, when FLPWLive! launched in 2016, the roster was widely diversified and lightweight class wrestlers got less generic stats and bonus. They are still the most common class of wrestler on the roster, however. Lightweight wrestlers have a moderate amount of health, decently sized reversal and stamina meters, but don't have a lot of outstanding bonuses outside of the by default. A lightweight wrestler's stats can vary wildly depending on the proficiency of the character. For instance, John Polak and Tom Mann fight more like a cruiserweights with a large array of athletic and aerial manoeuvres, while Salty Marcellus and Joshua Ferguson have a very rough MMA style that relies on hard strikes, submissions, and take-downs. Despite having completely different styles, each of their combined stats put them in the lightweight class. The lightweight class consists of: * Alyssia Worken * Anthony Brown * Daybs * Dominic Pelletier * Erica Hayman * Father Briggs * Hunter Hardgold * Jake Rapture * Jelrin the Operator * John Polak * Jordan Wassink * Joshua Ferguson * Roger Olson * Salty Marcellus * Sammy Zaslanslamar * Sarah Daystar * Sergei Alkaev * Thomas Warren * Tom Mann * Trevor Warren * Tyler T-Man * Velze Formadill Heavyweight Class Heavyweight wrestlers are the second heaviest class in FLPW. They have sluggish movement speeds with average reversal and stamina meters, but get a sizable damage bonus towards strikes and high-impact manoeuvres. Heavyweight wrestlers also have a small knockdown resistance. The heavyweight class consists of: * Adam Roggeveen * Jacob Drummond * Ken Nakano * Kevin Knight * Maximilian Wolf * Mitchell Cooper * T.G. McCullough * Trent McRae * Ultrastar Adams Giant Class The Giants of FLPW are, well, gigantic wrestlers with large health bars, large knockdown resistances, and have large damage bonuses for high-impact and striking manoeuvres - they also get more time to successfully counter striking attacks. However, giants are slow, have small stamina and reversal meters, and have a harder time kicking out of pins after being knocked down. The giant class consists of: * Eddie Chumbo * El Koogs * Marcus Gravy